A battery is a device capable of converting chemical energy into electrical energy. Batteries are used in many household and industrial applications. In some instances, batteries are rechargeable such that electrical energy, which may be converted from non-electrical energy (e.g., mechanical energy), is capable of being stored in the battery as chemical energy.
There are generally two types of batteries: disposable batteries (primary batteries), which are designed to be used once and discarded, and rechargeable batteries (secondary batteries), which are designed to be recharged and used multiple times. There are various shapes and sizes of batteries, such as, for example, miniature cells used to power small electronic devices, and large batteries, which may be used to provide power for computer data centers.
Various devices can be configured for use at elevated temperatures (e.g., greater than about 100° C. or 300° C.). Examples of such devices include liquid metal batteries (e.g., comprising liquid metal electrodes), which are devices capable of converting stored chemical energy into electrical energy.
Energy storage devices (e.g., batteries) may be used within an electric power grid or as part of a standalone system. Batteries may be used in many household and industrial applications. Batteries can be charged from an electric power source (e.g., electric power produced by a renewable energy resource such as wind or solar) for later discharge when there is a demand for electrical energy consumption.